Berserker of Dusk
(Alternate Summon) |color = Black |birthplace = England |birthday = 18th February 1516 |gender = Female |height = varies |weight = varies |alignment = Neutral-Evil |affiliation = England |profession = Queen (formerly) Malevolent Spirit |base of operations = London (formerly) Hy-Brasil |master = Hanako Kochisake |command seal = |class skills = (A++) |personal skills = Thrice Calling (EX) (EX) (-) |phantasm = Pale Reflection (D-) Bonfire of the Marians (B) }} Berserker of Dusk ("薄明"のバーサーカー, "Hakumei" no Bāsākā) is the Berserker-class Servant of Hanako Kochisake in the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Providence. Profile Identity Berserker's True Name is ( , Meirī Ichisei), the Queen of England (1516 – 1558). Mary is best known for her aggressive and bloody pursuit of the restoration of Roman Catholicism in England and Ireland in an attempt to reverse the English Reformation which had begun during the reign of her father, Henry VIII. She is also known as ( , Buraddi Meirī), a folklore legend consisting of a ghost, phantom, or spirit conjured to reveal the future. She is said to appear in a mirror when her name is called three times. The Bloody Mary apparition may be benign or malevolent, depending on historic variations of the legend. Mary was the only child of Henry VIII by his first wife, Catherine of Aragon, to survive to adulthood. Her younger half-brother Edward VI (son of Henry and Jane Seymour) succeeded their father in 1547 at the age of nine. When Edward became mortally ill in 1553, he attempted to remove Mary from the line of succession because he opposed her Catholicism. On his death, leading politicians tried to proclaim Lady Jane Grey as queen. Mary assembled a force in East Anglia and deposed Jane, who was ultimately beheaded. Mary was—excluding the disputed reigns of Jane and the Empress Matilda—the first queen regnant of England. In 1554, Mary married Philip of Spain, becoming queen consort of Habsburg Spain on his accession in 1556, but she never visited Spain. During her five-year reign, Mary had over 280 religious dissenters burned at the stake in the Marian persecutions, leading Protestants to denounce her as "Bloody Mary". After Mary's death in 1558, her re-establishment of Roman Catholicism was reversed by her younger half-sister and successor Elizabeth I, daughter of Henry and Anne Boleyn, at the beginning of the 45-year Elizabethan Era. In the ritual of today, Bloody Mary allegedly appears to individuals or groups who ritualistically invoke her name in an act of catoptromancy. This is done by repeatedly chanting her name in a mirror placed in a dimly-lit or candle-lit room. The Bloody Mary apparition allegedly appears as a corpse, a witch or ghost; can be friendly or evil; and is sometimes "seen" covered in blood. The lore surrounding the ritual states that participants may endure the apparition screaming at them, cursing them, strangling them, stealing their soul, drinking their blood, or scratching their eyes out. Life Personality Appearance Role Fate/Providence Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills Mad Enhancement (A++): All parameters receive a Rank-Up, but all reason has ended up being robbed away. Left without being able to speak a single word nor show any true signs of humanity left. All she has left is her silence and her own hideous laughter towards her fate. Personal Skills Thrice Calling (EX): Speak her name three times while looking at your reflection and she will appear without restraint. Not even a command seal could stop her from answering the call to seal another's doom. Innocent Monster (EX): One does not obtain the epithet "Bloody Mary" without spilling some themselves. Though her vestige as a demon in mirrors also didn't help reduce her infamy. Charisma (-): Despite being a queen, her charisma is lost entirely due to the effects of Mad Enhancement. Noble Phantasms | }} (D-): Anti-Unit. Before her image appeared in mirrors, it was the Grim Reaper who stared back at those who called to him. As the inheritor of its role, she also gains command of his fabled scythe to do with as she pleases but lack the true ability or mana to wield its fatal purpose. | }} (B): Anti-Army. In spite of her dynasties infamous reputation to beheadings, her particular fancy favoured the burning of heathens who rejected her religious counter-reformation. It runs so deeply that its in her very blood that she constantly sheds and weeps and spits. Its maximum number at a time is 253.